How Faulty Logic Leads to a Kiss
by Glorioux
Summary: Hermione breaks up with Ron six weeks before the wedding after he pulls a 'Ron' by Harry, who has loved HG for 12 years pleads for Ron's case, and wakes up an angry lioness. Hermione's scorching kiss was to prove Harry wrong was, and instead they found the key to unleash their hidden passion. Harmony all the way.Please mature readers only.
1. A dark room Who, How

Note: This story happens after DH, and non Canon after it. For the purists out there, if non Canon offends you, this is not the place to be. It contains some scenes of sexual nature, and a Ron. If you love Ron, and think he is an angel, please close the browser, one click away. After the war DH compliant EWE, if you only have negative remarks please spare me. Writing is a lot of work and I don't get paid for it. And don't read it. Please?

Savva thanks so much for all the support. This fic is dedicated to her. She has coaxed me into writing. I will tell you a short blurb. Once upon a day, I read a fanfic. It was one about a favourite ship of mine, Lucius and Hermione. I was intrigued by the style...

This is DH compliant, up to the Epilogue. I always pretend it was a burp of the author. I love to live on denial, so what?

Music for just a blink of this chapter: (I usually don't recommend music, but this is just so well suited)

_Blood Hound – __. Discovery Channel- Bad Touch._

/discovery-channel-lyrics-bloodhound-gang/

You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Do it again now...

Grimauld 12, Evening.

‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

**Prologue**

The room is dark. Inside, the shadows move about; the air is charged with magic and permeated with scents of arousal and sex; the sounds are unintelligible, mostly screams and moans can be heard. George closes the door they had left open, and he chuckles, "Lucky prat, I would take your place at the drop of a hat, if I were not married, that is."

At that, he goes back to his wife, who waits at the kitchen. He is quite ready for a round of the same; looking at the couple dancing to the sensual rhythm, makes him want a dance of his own.

Fred, Sirius, and Remus, our dear departed or better put, dead to this world, sit in a room not too far away. Hmm, time and space are relative, shall we say, they are in a place unseen to human eyes, a hop and a skip away from Grimauld 12; however, the place is situated in a parallel layer, separated by an abyss, a black hole, only with one-crossing at the time of death and no return bridge.

Once in a while the dead, dead to us, are allowed to enter a room with a view. The view in this case is open to Grimauld 12. How they got there, well, that is a subject for a longer fiction. Let's just accept that they are as voyeurs, or, a better description, to check upon a witch they all loved and considered a friend, and to watch the wizard who meant different things to each other, their ward, their godchild, and for some, their son.

The trio plus a couple, James and Lily Potter, sit on a smaller couch, and all look at the scene. Farther on the back, stands the sullen, yet younger and happier Severus Snape, some say he always had a secret penchant of the young witch. The group watches the small act through a gap that appears as a window, or perhaps, is the projection of a virtual meeting reaching the web of time and space.

The trio fully agrees with George, "Maybe next time will be our turn, but if not, all it is as it should be."

Later on, they all stand up and call it a night. They leave the room with the viewing window, and go back to wherever place they had gone to, the day they had died.

Some will not come back to this room; next time, they will have been called for their way to the next station or maybe a next life.

‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

**-Inside the dark room-  
**

Discovery Channel – (The Bad Touch) by Blood Hound (Lyrics)

_You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_Love, the kind you clean up_

_With a mop and bucket_

_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt_

_Only God knows where we stuck it_

_Hieroglyphics? Let me be pacific_

_I wanna be down in your South Seas_

_But I got this notion_

_That the motion of your ocean means_

_"Small Craft Advisory"_

_So if I capsize on your thighs_

_High tide B-5 you sunk my battleship-_

Yes, the song, although crude, is rather accurate ofthe wild romp taken place in the darken room.

"Ah, love, -please don't stop", the man's hoarse voice pleads his witch. She feels her wizard, the one she once called her boy, cover her body. Her lean toned calves snake around his waist. She cannot have enough of him as his body moves within hers; every stroke brings her close to a secret place, one where only they are allowed to enter at once; all she can hear are his grunts and moans, somehow drowned by the music coming out the wireless. His hands are all over her, and she holds on to him with all the strength that she has. She wants maximum contact, and that she has; to confirm it, her hand reaches to their joining, making him scream with pleasure—Yes, he is totally imbeded in her.

Neither of the couple can believe they are here, together, after 12 years of knowing each other. Before that night, they had never even shared a passionate kiss. And now, they are making wild, shattering love. He has hardly seen her body after the first kiss, there was no time, and at this present time, both are blind inside the dark room.

As for now, they are in a frenzy of loving, just feeling and just immersed in a symbiotic embrace. His prick is diving inside her underwater-warm-wet cave, sliding in and out, and as her inner-walls contract massaging it and nearly breaking it.

She is stretched to the limit, the friction and motions make her go out of her mind. She wants him deeper, faster, and harder, pleasure and pain. Hands and mouths are everywhere, touching, biting, licking, and neither can have enough. Symbiosis, one of them needs the other, the other feeds on the one, back and forth, each give the other just what they need to live, to go forward.

Yes, _**this**, _started with the kiss of a lifetime, right in front of George and his wife, who left the sitting room for the kitchen once they figured out that _**this**_ would not stop anytime soon. Hence, George had left after things have gone way past the kiss that would forever stay engraved on his mind. He came back and is there just to close the door, and that's all.

George's mind is also addled with sex and desire, with the need to experience a fraction of what he just witnessed, sex magic at its peak. He read somewhere that in times gone by, privileged few were able to be present during the first minutes of the first coupling of a powerful mage, and by their mere proximity they would partake of the magic in the air. Maybe it was all true, if one could judge by the state of his body.

How can relationships take such a 180°turn around during the space of less than a few hours, from never sharing a lovers' kiss to doing the Discovery Channel monkey's dance, or is it just engaging in the hottest sex anyone has seen in a while?

The only way to find out is for us to play CSI, and to conduct a forensic study of this situation. We might have to push stop and press the R (Rewind) button to go back a little bit, to the start of this night, or even before.

Oops, must push rewind a bit further, the witch's anger must have started a while before. Let's try. First push R then the Play button. Yup, that must it.

‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

**_A witch's anger  
_****_  
A Memory_**

**_Or, The witch, the Harry, the Ron, and a Ruby-Red ring._**

_**Self Denial or Paving The Road to Hell.**_

_Snape probably bequeathed the self-sacrificing streak to Harry, thus, he strived to follow his example. Especially, after he found out how Severus gave his live in the service of others and mostly for him. _

_ Alas, He was in love with Hermione since the first time he saw her during their fated first train ride. He had never seen such a cute thing, so fierce and cuddly at the same time. Right then, he dreamed with dark-haired-curly hair babies, and all his wet dreams, with a few exceptions, always had featured the same curly haired actress, one that transformed as they both grew up._

_He had tried the Ginny thing and failed. During their second shag, he had screamed at the top of his lungs, loud enough to raise the dead from the grave, "Hermione," as he was coming. The entire Burrows had heard, because sly-as- a-weasel-Ginevra Weasley, tired of the wait for Harry's commitment and wanting to compromise him, 'forgot' the silencing charm. Always jealous of Hermione, she had wanted the entire family, and Hermione, to be a witness of his love for Ginny Weasley; however, she also forgot that Hermione was out that night._

_A sonorous smack, and an, "OUT, OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD," a few minutes later. Followed by the wild guffwas of her brothers, and Molly's groans, "That young witch is going to be the dead of all us, rubbish, that's what she is."_

_And Harry was OUT of Ginny's life. Her parents gave her zero sympathy, they just wanted her to settle and see the light. Albeit, they well knew that all their children had been damaged by the war; and to top it all, when Ginny had befriended Tom Riddle, a part of her soul had forever been lost to the dark._

_"Harry you need to give me a chance with Hermione. She is the love of my life, please be a good friend and leave her alone." Ron would always tell Harry; because, he always seemed to know when his plead was a must._

_Ron well knew that Harry loved her from afar. He was not blind or dumb; he was just, just, plain old-fashionedly selfish. In his mind, Harry had too many breaks, he was the hero, heir to two fortunes, admired and sought by many; and if so, what should he also have the golden girl? _

_Never mind that Harry had given part of his fortune to each and everyone of the Weasleys, including a lion's share to Ron which he kept well hidden, as for the limelight, Harry had shared it every single time. No that was not enough for Ronald B. Weasley, and he wanted more._

_So it was, that twelve years after the now twenty-three year old Ron, had miserably failed to learn about real life's lessons; and as many who have a sure thing, he had grown accustomed to be unaccountable and just kept on hurting Hermione. _

_ He went from the teenager taunts, to walking away from the trio in their time of need, to the passionate kiss after the battle, which supposed to have been his great accomplishment, his trumping card in his quest to get Hermione. Sure enough, a card it was, just to be followed by shagging three witches during the post-battle celebration, "to let out some steam," Out his own lips when found out._

_The offenses continued in successive progression to later infidelities, at the rate of one per month; until the last one, just six weeks before their wedding._

_**Receipts, surprises, and bad assumptions**_

_Hermione found a receipt for 5,000 galleons in the pockets of Rob's robes while she emptied the pockets to bring it to be cleaned. She read the invoice,' one (ring), description: large ruby, xx carats, -cut, purest quality known … made out of platinum, mounted on top of art-deco lion's head, certified…'. He had often called her his lioness, so romantic! She wept tears of happiness._

_'My Ron, my love, I knew he loved me, and he just needed to grow up, that was all.'_

_With her heart crazily full of joy, she called Harry to out for lunch. She told him to please meet her after the lunch date with Ron. Harry's heart was sad these days and it hurt him to hear her voice; but, she was beside herself with happiness, "Harry, I am sure that he is presenting me a special ring."_

_She found the table earlier reserved, ordered a glass of water, and sat. The new bistro was full with the lunch-hour's young-professional crowd; she looked at the menu to help pass the time._

_She stood up to go to the loo while she waited for Ron. That is when she heard the unbidden, loud conversation._

"_He is such a sweet Wizard; he gave me this ring as a going away gift. He is marrying you know, no matter since I am married as well. Just look at it, this is a promise ring. Ah, and we will be looking for a cottage by the sea for our future rendezvous."_

_Hermione knew the voice, and she did not want to look. However you all know the old adage 'curiosity killed the cat' and Hermione, an overgrown kitten, had to look._

_And yes, there in front of her was Lavender Finnegan, who everybody knew to have a secret lover. That love had destroyed her husband Seamus; who now was a shadow of a wizard, hitting the old firewhisky all the time._

_When she had asked Ron if he knew who Lav's love was, he had spoken with his perennial full mouth, "Don't know, I haven't seen Seamus for a while, why should you ask? I have no idea," that was his answer, verbatim. No idea indeed, perhaps he had split personalities._

_**The straw that broke the camel's back- Disaster**_

_Lav-lav was there talking to no other than Ginny Nott, correction Lady Nott. She'd married to the older Nott, 62 years old. Of course in comparable human years, it made him around 42 years old. He was rich, hot looking, but reputed to be cruel and not really reformed, and he was rumored to be in love with his young wife._

_Lavender had stretched her hand and right on her ring finger, she wore a beautiful sparkling ruby, mounted in what appeared to be the head of a lion. The red lights shinning and beckoning the green jealousy monster that grew and expanded inside the curly hair witch. The anger was fully justified, may I add?_

_Hermione said nothing, passed the chatting couple and went to sit by the window table, to wait for the despicable scum bag._

_She did not have to wait long. A few minutes later, Ron entered accompanied by Harry, both wizards were laughing, probably at some joke. Harry was the first to see Hermione, her hair standing around her face like a halo and shooting coloured sparks; followed by Ron, whose freckled face had turned into all shades of a green palette, from pale to dark forest while staring at loud Lavender's showing her new ring to everyone who cared. _

_He saw disaster coming towards him as a fire ball, as an unforgivable, and he was frozen, unable to escape. Yeah, you can run but you cannot hide._

_The initial realization, was followed by the exchange look between the guilty as charged couple; there was a clear intent on the ways they eyed one another, Lavender with lust, and Ron as if was looking a giant spider ready to eat him. _

_Harry smirked, at least Ron had one thing right, he better be afraid. Lavender's face looked like a black widow's ready to kill him; but this was not a bad fate judging by his Hermione's appearance, she was scary; and for once, he did not envy Ron for a millisecond, let him have all the attention, he had it coming to him._

_Ron was pulling a blue velvet box out of his pocket; he gave a drowning man's smile to Harry; who whispered, "Ron I remembered a meeting, why don't I see you back at the office."_

_Ron grabbed by him hard by the arm, "At least stand here, I might need your help." Ron pleaded to his best friend, to his brother- in-arms, he was scared for the first time since a long time. It was about time._

_For the first time on his life, Harry felt true anger towards Ron. He did not want to clean one more of Ron's messes, he was about to hurt Hermione once more, even further, and Harry stood as his partner, his accomplice, assuming responsibility for a crime that was not his. It was not fair, all his life giving up for others, giving up the things and people he loved Best. Sadly, at the end, Saint Potter's lion's heart persevered, and he stayed as the fluber-worm's second._

_To date, he can still recall the scene, forever engraved upon his memory banks; Hermione's forced smile, her eyes blazing with fury, a wounded lioness ready to strike, "Come here sweet kitty, come closer, let your guard down, and let me eat you alive."_

_**The storm**_

_He watched it all; even after the time it had gained the quality of a slow-motion muggle movie. - Ron is kissing her cheek, then turns around to sit down, hair cracks and sparks, her face glows eerily, she spits on her hand, the spit falls in slow droplets, she wipes her cheek with disgust, her eyes are changing colours. Maybe, just maybe, there is still time to run. –_

_Oh, oh! Harry realized, after a look once around, that he was not he was not the only one who watched the drama unfold; correction, many customers had slowly emptied the establishment, because everyone was aware of Hermione's legendary bad temper and her magical prowess._

_Lavender, the coward, cleared the establishment while Ginny went back to her older husband to watch. She wanted to witness Hermione's humiliation, and soon she would wish that she had been wise, and had left while the going was good._

_Her life was about to change, some argued for the better. Knott had not been one of Voldemort's right hands for not being astute. He loved the girl and wanted to give her all, but he was not going to let her ruin their lives._

_The slow-motion reel continues, - Ron opens the box, inside there is a ring, magnificent, belonging to Hermione's mother, one stored inside her jewellery box for a long time.-_

_Harry recognized it, and remembered, "Harry this was mum's, I will never it wear it because it causes me too much pain. My parents are dead and with all the tragedy and pain, it is kills me a little to see it. I will wear it on one day, when the burn is not so intense." _

_She had told this to Harry more than once. Harry covered his eyes, it was too horrible to watch, but temptation of watching a disaster, the schadenfreude* inside of all of us prevailed, and he opened the fingers to watch between them, and to witness the winds of anger, of destruction._

_"Luv, I was thinking, ehem, what is the sense to spend good money when we have this ring, a reminder of your mum. I have been watching it sad and lonely inside the box, wanting for a loving hand to wear it." Ron, the fool, stated his plea with a self-assured smile. He had always been able to play her like a harp._

‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

**Note**: The ring story is borrowed from a real live event, no magic, but the anger was there. Life is stranger than fiction. -

My muse tells me to accept reality.-

Schadenfreude: is a German world adapted to the English language. It is the pleasure derived from the misfortunes of others.


	2. The dinner and the Kiss

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. This story will contain sex scenes. For adults only.

‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡◊•◊‡

**The dinner and the 'R' word**

_**Back to the present, Grimauld place before the dark room. **_

_**Friday evening**_.

_**So let's continue our viewing as the drama unfolds.**_

Harry takes everyone to the drawing room, after a few niceties, "George so nice to see you looking so well," an uptight Hermione greets him with an altogether insincere and uptight smile.

"Harry, darling, I brought drinks for tonight. They are on the stiff side considering the reason you dragged me here tonight. Remember the magic word, the one you should not utter, or refer in even in an indirect reference, not even if Voldie's ghost threatens you with death itself. The word that starts with an R; I hope you have fully understood and will not forget." She gives him the fakest smile to ever adorn those delicious lips, Harry thinks as his lower half comes alive at her sight.

Her hair is starting to crackle with anger, so she takes a deep breath. Everyone else is looking for a safe place to hide.

"Drinks anyone?" Her voice is much friendlier. A common sigh of relief is heard among the attendees.

The tension brings unbidden memories to Harry. They come like wild horses as they sit to drink in a tensed silence; Harry spaces out, he recalls the disaster at the restaurant and what followed.

Flashback

_He remembers as if it was today. He is in the middle of a disaster that could be labelled as a natural and caused by a wild force of nature. It is as if a tornado of flying objects is being hurled across the restaurant, all with one target in mind, Ron. Blistering-skin-boil hexes permeate the air, and Harry smartly ducks behind a counter where all the equally smart customers and workers, are seeking refuge. Ron is cornered and cannot hide very well._

_After the tornado subsides, Harry briefly talks to the restaurant owners and gives them his business parchment. After that, it all becomes a confused mess inside his memory bank. He can see fragments of the other events, taking Ron's injured body to St Mungo's, the media, the news, the anger of many, and Hermione locking herself up without food for over six days..._

_Those were nightmare days, he was more worried for Hermione that for the injured rat at St Mungo's, and he was not only one who felt like that. Even Ginny's husband, who has taken a new page to follow, forbade his spouse from further contact with her brother, and with friends like Lavender._

_One had to consider how rotten Ron's deeds were, to be thought as repugnant by Nott, a former Death Eater? How much lower could he have fallen? Nott had changed with Ginny, and since that day he closely Monitored her comings and goings, and she no longer has carte blanche to see whom she pleases, and no more 'nights out' with her younger friends. He has a mission, to keep his witch at home, barefoot and pregnant. If not barefooted, pregnant, and that she is; all her potions and magic wand were put away, and she was 'with child' within days of the incident; the proud papa shares with the in-laws._

_Harry now recalls the following events. He was the only one visiting Ron until he was released, well, him and the 'other woman.' As far as most of the Weasley men went, if not for Arthur's voice of reasoning, Ron would have been maimed, or kille. Molly came once, and only so he could worry for Hermione's health. Molly was very upset, and although she sent clean clothes for Ron, and motherly treats, she did not go back by the place._

_Everyone was growing sick with concern over Hermione. Molly finally lured her out the room by baking her favourite chocolate tart, enhanced with a charm to magnify the smell. When she was out, healers were waiting to put her under a spell and nurse her back into health._

_During the first hours, she would only tolerate Molly and Arthur around her, nobody else. For days, Molly had to hold her close to her chest, while Arthur brushed her hair, and when she allowed, also closed his arms around her. Needless to say, both parents still want a long break from their wayward son._

_Then later, she allowed her female friends and Neville, and slowly the rest of the Weasley men and spouses. It took four of five more days until she was, finally, back on her feet. This was the first time she has seen Harry, she still considers him a fighter from the enemy lines._

_Today marks the 30__th__ day since that fateful lunch date; and still today, just 15 days away from the wedding date, Ron is still refusing to call it off. He has not told anyone, although everyone knows. He is only fooling himself._

_"Harry, I promise, I will never do anything to hurt her again. Lavender gave me back the ring, and I want it to give it to Mione. It was a mistake; I don't know how to tell Lavy no, she makes me feel like a man." He begged Harry just Wednesday, while crying crocodile tears. _

"_Harry, Mione is no ball of fire, and, frankly, I am a little afraid of her but I love her. Please tell Mione that I will do anything for her; tell her I will take the ring back if she doesn't want it. Lav-Lav, she is just so much prettier, and I am only a wizard. Would you please understand?" Harry wanted to squeeze his neck slowly and painfully. And no, he did not understand._

"_I want to be her husband. You, you know it, be truthful, Mione was meant to be mine. I know you still fancy her, but you can have anyone you want." Molly heard the talk and could no longer stand being a silent bystander. If Ron had not come out her, she would have done a Bellatrix on him, no regrets. _

_"Bill was right, when you were but an infant he hit you with a Quaffle, during a game of Quidditch, and he must have messed up your brain. That is the only decent explanation, any of us can find to justify such shoddy behaviour." She dried her tears; they were excusable since she was rather hormonal and emotional these days._

_"What self-respectable witch is going to accept the ring you bought for your married mistress, how can that even cross your mind? Plus it was her money, son what is wrong with you? It is just despicable and absurd. Give it a rest and let her find someone nice. If Harry has fancied her, how could you call yourself his friend? You and Ginny, are my biggest disappointments, I spoilt you too much. It is my entire fault."_

_By now, Molly was sobbing and Harry stood by her side and held her hand tenderly. He was one step away from doing something regrettable. It was everyone's fault for catering to the younger Weasleys' shortfalls, everyone was guilty to some extend, and this was the only truth._

_"Thank goodness, at least the two of you are financially well. For Ginny, we can only hope, it is a good thing that her Death Eater husband has taken control of their lives. As for you, I hope, one day, you will find the right path. Live a good life and quit blaming others for your wrongdoings, you are then only one at fault. And by the way, I am also happy to announce I am pregnant again. I will do a better job this time, if it was my fault." She stopped crying, and gifted Ron with a smirk to rival any of Lucius Malfoy's._

_Harry laughed hysterically at Ron's bug-eyed look and his open mouth. Molly pregnant, that was just too beautiful. Ron's skin was still spotted from all the hexes sent on his wake, during the damaging tornado at the restaurant. The furious blush made them stand out even more; poor Ronny, no longer Molly's little baby boy._

_Talking about the restaurant, the repair costs were substantial, and they were threatening to go to court, so Harry paid to protect Hermione. She did not have that kind of money, and moreover, Ron's had been delivered his own comeuppances without Harry lifting up a finger. Swift justice and then some, delivered by Ron's own hand, shall I say more?_

_End of flash back_

Harry hears some calling his attention, boy, he spaced out for a long moment.

They drink and after a drink or two, they silently move to the dinning room, alcohol is, tonight, the facilitator of choice.

As, the dinner progresses, Hermione decides to break the thick ice freezing the diners, and takes a stab at conversation.

"Harry, dear heart," her tone is not friendly, the dear heart is an old personal joke; about cold people who use terms of endearment before they cut your throat. The other three diners, uncomfortably, squirm on their chairs, they wait to hear the other shoe drop.

"Hmm, don't dare mention the 'R' word, I feel it worming its way up your throat, and it is about to fall out of the tip of your tongue. You are about to cause a larger breech into our already strained relationship." Harry looks amazed, how did she know, he was just getting ready to do just that? He avoids looking at her and busies himself eating the appetizer.

"That vile creature, that ginger-sewer rat, has ceased to exist. He is a stain on my soul, one that I have managed to erase or at least bleach to some extent. Taking money, over 10,000 galleons from our common vault, who can do such—," her voice is trembling, and she is not able to speak any more, her voice full of emotion; George and Angelina's eyes bounce from Harry to Hermione.

George wishes that he had joined Bill and Charlie when they wanted to do something to Ron. Percy talked them out of it at the last minute, but it would have taken just one more encouragement before they all had gone for the git. Yes, even Perce, once had a penchant for the witch. And, as Arthur had remarked, she was forever lost to the Weasley's gene pool thanks to Ronald Bilus Weasley.

Harry has stopped eating the scallops with crystallized ginger that Kreacher prepared just for Mione, and wants to grab the bull by the horns. It is a good thing that something is holding his tongue from keeping his promise to Ron.

Ron's voice is inside his head, 'Harry, I found out she will be at your home tonight, please tell, tell, tell… tell her." The sewer rat tried his luck earlier today.

"Using the money, mostly money from my dead parents, to buy, and to pay a down pa—, the, a, a, r, the—AGH, I cannot even say it, I cannot even tell you what he, for that, you know?" She continues, and looks at Harry, a dare for him to speak.

George chugs the entire mojito cocktail, the muggle drink Hermione had fixed for them, all in one sip. Then, he grabs the pitcher and pours his third, or is it his fourth, in less than ten minutes, no wine for him, he needs something strong. Charlie was right, kill the damn git, and then, later, ask for mercy at the court.

_**George's Revelry**_

_That prat deserves to be executed in a slow painful mode. Through the 12 years, all Weasleys, from the oldest to George, and yes, and Fred, have respected Ron's claim for Hermione. What silliness, each of them has been a willing ring side observer of Ron's selfishness. He is not a bad bloke, just a bit selfish._

_Molly has lost weight and it is sadder than she has been since Fred passed away. It is not due to her pregnancy that is not the reason which makes her cry._

_She loves Hermione as her own and is ashamed of her own flesh and blood. Arthur does not even want his name mentioned. Only Hermione is invited for Sunday lunches, and she never comes. She wanted Hermione to be the godmother to her new offspring, and this is unlikely to happen now, a fact which makes her even sadder, and makes her cry several times a day. _

_George sent Bill a message, and Bill was beyond mad. After his divorce he had been thinking of dating the witch; and gave it up after a big fight with Ron. Arthur and Charlie had to separate them before Bill let his inner wolf really hurt Ron. _

_He had left for a ten-year contract to the Far East, and all because of Ron, to let little Ron have his own way. When he came over, Hermione told him that the Weasley men were never to have her heart, never again._

"We will talk in the drawing room," George comes up from his revelry, when he hears as Harry conceding. "… for now, please let's enjoy this delicious dinner. Mione, would you care for another glass of wine? It is your favourite, Kreacher found it just for you." Harry continues and small chat graces the table.

**Show-once-and-for-all**

Forty minutes later, Mione is pacing the drawing room, a caged lioness, while Harry sinks as far back on the chair as he can, and he appears as the Christian waiting to be fed, at the Roman arena, to the hungry beast in front of him.

Mione points a finger and waggles it at Harry's direction, "How can you dare to call him weak and misguided? How can you even say that it is hard for a wizard to resist a kiss, any kiss, was that your argument? And from a kiss to shagging, and from shag to months of shagging and clandestine meetings, this is too much, too far fetched, too low, even for you, Harry James Potter."

She is gaining momentum coming closer to him, and Harry instinctively sits farther back, almost one with his chair. If she comes any closer, he will Apparate out the room. He does not want to be killed by the bonbon coming towards him.

"So, if I were to kiss you at this very instant, do you mean to say that immediately you would be shagging me, right here in the middle of the room? I think not, you respect me too much, and you feel nothing for me other than filial affection. Poppycock, you would have to have wanted me long before that. R-Rat already wanted to do it with all those witches before the alleged 'innocent kisses! "

Retorts Hermione, to Harry's misguided logic, her voice is ever louder. "He must have wanted to shag each witch. And because of, one shag or shags, the Misguided R-one, puts a down payment in a cottage and buys her a 5,000 Galleons ring; and all because a kiss, ok a passionate snog. Harry, just give me a darn break?" Hair flies, it is as if a halo moves in ripples around her, in the softly lit room, the magic discharges make a light show. She is biting her lip, showing that pink tongue, the hair makes her so beautiful, Harry feels ready to jump her.

"That is not what I said; I said if he was around someone, whom he had feelings for in the past, he probably forgot, it is about the present, just a small lapse, like he did not know, dunno, quit looking at me with that expression. You are making me nervous, and damn, settle your hair, and quit biting your lip. I am sure, what? Hmm, now the ring, he was err he did- hmm, he made an error of judgement, under stress."

Harry already knows his argument to be a failure and can hear his babbling. Harry has not made a coherent statement for a while now. Before she came over, he had all planned, now he is questioning his own sanity; George is right, this was a bad idea, let Ron burn. He is thinking of how delicious she looks, and he is defending his nemesis. Is he an idiot or what?

Even Kreacher took a safe route, and plainly told him, "I is not helping if you is helping that gits, I heards," and took his evening off.

George implores him to close his mouth, so does Angelina. They both keep telling to zip-it-up with hand signs. Angelina has her wand next to her. What a bad argument, Harry knows it to be awful. His wishes are to tell her how he feels. That if he had kissed Hermione just once, a real snog, he would have shagged her right on the spot. Just with a touch of her open lips.

Just thinking about it, a passionate snog, is making him hard, ok harder, if she would touch him he would come in the spot, she is looking like an angry goddess with magic swirling around her, making her breasts taut, her nipples hard, and damn it, 'Cut it out Harry Potter', he admonishes himself.

This is his normal state when he is around Miss Granger, ever since he gave up trying to fight his feelings. He is so used to it, that is, it no longer makes, even, a tiny dent. Permanent-arousal is his middle name; a state so perpetual that he recently called himself, Hard James Potter.

All his experiences with other witches, after he gave in to his love for her, were a disaster; a cold shower and Miss Hand are his now optimal solution for this permanent state. Yet, he is not a monk, he has kept trying just in case, once in a while he goes and hunts for witches. Yup, he knows the drill by now, a total waste of time, he brings them home and his flag pole just fizzles down. It has made for some embarrassing moments. He has been now labelled as 'closet gay', 'gay on denial', and there are rumours he carries a torch for Draco Malfoy.

Of course, his snog argument would imply that Ron loved Lavender, which is the case. However, Ron always wanted, whatever or whoever belonged to someone else. i.e., Harry loved Hermione; his brothers all had been attracted to her; Viktor had patiently waited until he saw the light and gave up; Mc Laggen has not married hoping for a shot. It is that very fact, the one that some many might or do want her, the very reason which makes Hermione Ron's number-one target.

Ron suffers from the youngest child syndrome. Yup, he perceives himself as a victim, while his parents had bled for each one of their children, including Ron.

Aggghhh, this witch is making him too confused, she is looking too Hermionish, and he really doesn't want her back with Ron. Why on earth is he arguing and pleading for his worse rival? He needs some help from above or a swift kick on the arse, or maybe both.

Hermione is having a rage attack, commonplace since the DH battle. Everyone was damaged in someway. Hers is manifested in rage attacks.

"I will show how wrong you are once and for all. I'm tired of arguing; let me do a life demonstration."

With her teeth clenched, her voice sounds determined, "Just let me show you once and for all, enough is enough, my dear Harry James Potter. Time for talking was here and it's now gone, bye-bye." She is coming towards him without hesitation. He is now hoping for a good show. He is more than willing, let her come near him, he has a plan of his own.

The house muggle lights are being affected by the fury of one angry and powerful witch.

**Hands on show- Proving him wrong**

Impulsively, no thinking, as she concludes her last sentence, she is by him, the show has begun.

In one fluid motion, she straddles Harry. She wears a flowing chiffon skirt that gracefully accommodates her fast movements. In a fell swoop she takes off his glasses, and to the horrified eyes of Angelina and George's smirk, she grabs his chin forcefully. She has a wild look about her, it reminds Harry of his witch when she is under attack. She is taking no prisoners; it is an-all-out, hand to hand combat. Oh, yes, he wants to be attacked by her.

A surprised Harry, who by the way is super randy, ready to jump her and hell with George and Angelina, welcomes the aggressor. He thinks, his eyes are flashing red, and probably surprised as he looks at his beloved beauty descending like a raptor upon her prey, Harry's lips. He is an actor, did he not fool Voldemort? Two can play this game, 'Come here sweet kitty, and come to your lion.'

The hunted becomes the hunter. As soon as he knows she cannot escape, Harry's arms lock the naughty witch into his arms. It is an "I got you' type of embrace. He runs his hands, up her slender back and down to her bum. A bum which he can perfectly feel under her chiffon skirt; then, he moves his hips to connect with her warm core, and he wants to scream when making contact. Is this pleasure or what, oh god, he is going to die.

He smashes his lips on hers; his hand comes around her head to make sure she cannot escape his kiss. She has become his prisoner, for a moment she tries to escape, but the moment does no last. She did not expect this, but she likes it.

Moans and little keening sounds accompany the frenzy of the entangled couple. This cannot be qualified as a snog or a kiss; they are having sex with their mouths, they are swallowing each other with each touch, their bodies are melded into each other's. They are a never ending succession of limbs and flesh. A Hindu deity comes to mind, arms here, legs there, a hand that moves, a hand that grabs.

It is the most sensual first kiss that has and will gratify George's eyes for the rest of his living days.

In seconds, the room turns dark, a haze of dusty passion obscures the air, and just after a few minutes, George and Angeline swiftly stand up to leave the room.

Harry and Hermione's magic is powerful and combined, it is a force of nature. As the Weasleys are leaving the room, sex magic runs on visible waves across the room, swirls of coloured red, orange, and pink sparkles twist and whirl in the air and then dissipate into the already charged atmosphere.

The magic is exclusive and kicks them out, besides the kissing couple are still to come up for a breath after all this time, and Harry's wandering hands, are already under the skirt, plus their whines, wriggling and grinding are making the guests awfully uncomfortable.

George pulls his wife, and as he walks away, he can still hear, "I want you-inside- of me. Inside of you,…now-let me,.. So tight, so wet, so hard.." So he runs with Angelina to the kitchen, wanting to escape from the maelstrom of sexual feelings.

Shit, the door, he tells Angeline to wait while he firmly close the door, the sound is too loud and the voices are making him hard as granite, and feeling as if he is a voyeur. He is wishing he was Harry, and that is all wrong. Maybe once, a while ago, but not now, he loves his wife.

Back at the room, the couple stands up without unlocking their lips; their mouths are engaged in a love making session. It feels right to both of them, their real first kiss. A hungry one, the kiss to make up for 12 years of longing, Harry has wanted to kiss her since the first day. Maybe not like this, but as in his pirate stories, a rakish kiss for the lady, until later; when the pirate matured then the big snogs and the marital bed.

She was the witch he always dreamed of loving and later marrying her, there is no way to deny it to her any longer. It is time for the truth and to establish his claim.

He has shagged many witches, a stud during his Hogwarts years, even if his dreams were always about her. The troubles came during the Horcrux hunt, and they never left. But never was a kiss like this. And soon, it is not enough; he wants to be inside of what he imagines as heaven. He feels her hot, moist cave through his thin, linen-silk trousers and her lacy knickers.

His prick is a divining rod, twitching to find the water Harry is thirsting for. His fingers have already felt all the heat and the wetness just outside. All his thoughts are concentrated in one goal, to be part of her. He desires to have her sweet walls closing around him, caressing his penis, squeezing him into pleasure, and into an ecstasy not felt before. He has bucked against it, rubbed his prick right in the middle of her wet labia. And he cannot wait one more second.

They undress using her wand. "Divestier," she casts the spell in a husky voice laden with desire.

A little later, George is again at the door. The room is dark, inside shadows are moving, the air is full of magic and scents of arousal and sex; the sounds are unintelligible, mostly screams and moans can be heard.

George quickly closes the door, as if it is on fire, they left it opened and, he chuckles, "Lucky prat, I would take your place at the drop of a hat, if I were not married, that is." At that, he goes back to his wife waiting at the kitchen. He is quite ready for the same after he looked at the couple dancing that sensual rhythm; it made him want a dance of his own.

Inside, they continue their dance of love; a disturbing thought threatens to end up the imminent union. Harry hears an internal voice far away, trying to escape from the recesses of his mind, it is the voice from the past, of the young ginger hair wizard now a man, "Harry, please tell Mione, you must-" and Harry screams aloud.

"No R, I won't. Now, I had it, you shut up, be gone. Hermione, I love you, I am yours for your taking." Ron's pleads are forever gone, drowned in the sea of love and sensations; this is Harry's time.

She speaks between moans, "I waited for you for the last twelve years, glad you finally realize the R word is forbidden, and that only the Harry word is allowed from here on. And now hush, and put those lips back where they belong."

He then grabs her and throws her on the converted sofa and first things first, he will touch and explore in a little while, but right now his rod wants a dip in the moist well, dripping with all he thirsts for. He nudges her thighs wide open, on cue she opens them, wraps her thighs around his hips, and digs her heels in his bum, then exerts pressure on his delicious cheeks, and brings him even closer to her. The dripping head is at her entrance, and she wants it in.

He feels the tip of his hard cock at the hot, moist entrance and feels as if it already inside.

"Hermione, I cannot stop, I am going inside you, tell me right now if you don't want this." His voice is rough, and his body cannot stop trembling.

She does not answer and just arches her hips even more, trying to expedite the action.

One swift move, and he is in, "OHHH," they both utter it at the same time.

They stop for a second to rejoice in this moment. She feels very tight, her heat and moistness envelop his cock in a tight embrace, her soft, hot, moist walls feel like heaven; massaging him around, the sensations, the small spasms, and then the larger ones about to come during her first orgasm.

She is breaking him in half."HERMIONE, love, oh, oh, stop it, I am not going to last." He bites his lips, his body is clenched and tremors travel thru him. She feels him inside of her; she has never been stretched like this, not once during her little experience with Ron.

It is pleasure and pain all at once. She feels his coarse groin hair against her nearly bare mound, and she wants him to stay there forever, something is surging through her, and she feels she is coming, "Oh gods, Harry, Harry, oh Harry, hold me, don't let me go."

His mouth lashes on hers, and they just breathe and moan into each others mouths as she comes. He is so aroused that he cannot concentrate for even a kiss. He holds on tight, his body hard with anticipation and trying to wait. Their wild dance has just begun and will continue for a long while.

Years later, they confessed they both heard the peals of laughter, followed by, "Finally, James, your son almost failed his practical examination. Thank Merlin for the one: 'Miss Let –me-show-you-once-and-for-all, the one and only, Miss Hermione Granger, soon to become Hermione Potter-Granger.

Yes, Harry is glad and will always be grateful that Hermione had finally decided to show him the error of his ways, with a live demonstration at that; and really, who cares if she was trying to prove him wrong. He will take this kind of wrong any day, and for the rest of his life. He was wrong, very. A burning orgasm makes him scream her name and his love for her.

George goes back to the kitchen; he is sure that he has heard voices. It sure sounded like Fred and Sirius, nah, he is imaging the last. Kissing Angelina, "They are unto something, let's go home." She could not agree more, she needs to feel her George loving her, she was afraid when her husband stared at Hermione.

**Later**-

As of today, Harry and Hermione are still kissing and loving, making up for lost time; they have taken an extended sabbatical. After all, making up for twelve years is a lot of work. Harry does not need to work another day of his life; and the kind of work he is now performing requires his daily presence at home, or around wherever his curly hair witch might be at the time.

Harry thoughts are along this line, 'Who knows when or if ever the Potters will be back to work. Hey, after saving the world, they might take a lifetime vacation, and then just work hard to populate the wizarding world with little Potter-Grangers. It sounds like a plan.' He quits thinking and goes back to bed where one loving witch is waiting for, the only name allowed, Harry.

Their breaks to interact with the world, the outside one inhabited by other beings, are yet not very common. It is difficult for them to allow anyone inside their tiny circle of love. For once, they are being very selfish and they love it.

They hired Luna as a wedding planner along with Molly. And they attended for the minimum time necessary. Both looked like characters out a fairy tale, only with eyes for each other, it made all the single people wish for a love just like theirs. After cutting the cake, dancing the obligatory dance, posing for a few photos, and where were the bride and the groom? They left the 1,500 guests to have the free food, drink and entertainment. Amongst the guest was Ginny Nott, already showing her twin pregnancy, and always accompanied by her proud husband, at all times.

As for George and his wife, 8-1/2 months later, welcomed a small tiny witch into their lives. Few months earlier than Angelina, Molly gave birth to another little girl and a twin boy. She named them Fred II in memory of Fred, and Fabiola, after her brother Fabian. And yes, the Potter-Granger ventured out of their love nest to be their godparents, and the ones that saw them, assured the media and all those who inquired, that all was well between them and they looked just wonderful. They did not add the bit, of a little bump, that was hard to detect but there nevertheless.

If you care to hear something strange, the day of Fred's birth, George's emptiness went away. These days, he hears Fred II's thoughts, but he has not told anyone. The baby's eyes light up whenever George comes near him. And happiness suffuses the older brother's heart and the knowledge makes him whole. He has not shared this with anyone, but he knows Fred is back.

Ron? Did you ask? Well that is another story. For now, he has turned into the number one baby sitter, and he is often seen carrying Fred II. Fred II is almost daily at the shop, along with George's baby girl. Molly is a mother and has a sneaky suspicion; she has noticed the silent communication between Fred II and George. Fabiola is a fraternal twin who loves to be held by her mother, and seems to be aware Fred already found his twin.

As for Ginny, she is pregnant for the second time, two months after her boys were borne. She is also a bit sad about Harry, she has not yet given up on him.

Her husband loves her, but keeps her in a short leash. She has the money she always wanted, and he pampers and spoils her. But her freedom has forever been curtailed, after the Lavender incident. He is not taking chances with his beautiful wife; even less after his son told him a little gossip that further opened his eyes. She thought her marriage was a passing face, and her thinking was faulted much to Molly's delight. No more disco with the young Wizards, it is home at the bed she made on her own, while Nott Sr. and Jr. patiently wait for the new set of twins she is expecting. Their lonely mansion has turned into a happy nursery.

Theo is a smart wizard, he has a lover, a Muggle born wizard, and Ginny has freed him from having to marry and produce heirs. Plus he loves babies, and she is also giving him that. Nott Sr. wants a tutor to start working with the babies since the start. Theo has recommended a bright Wizard who graduated from Ravenclaw a year before. Theo has told his father, he hopes Ginny gives him a large family. Life is good at the Notts; and maybe Ginny will soon agree with them.

The end, fin, finis. Y colorin colorado este cuento se ha terminado.

Till next time. Au Revoir. Ciao. Schuß. Adios.

* * *

Please let me know if you enjoy this fiction, it was a short take of a much longer one, for the Ron lovers out there, no more Private messages. This is for fun. F.I.C.T.I.O.N. Ok? Review comments are well received. Get a life if you insist this is serious. Thanks


End file.
